


it happens in a blink

by AslansCompass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Infinity War Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: When Thanos snapped his fingers and eliminated half the population, the agents of SHIELD were not exempt.  A collection of scenes showing the aftermath of Infinity War.





	it happens in a blink

**Author's Note:**

> Internal consistency not observed

While armies clashed in Wakanda,  Tahiti was covered with night breezes. May lay in bed, half-asleep, listening to Phil's breathing. He wasn't dying hard, at least. Just slowing down. Every day, he took a little longer to get up; was a little quicker to doze off. And he's at peace. There's nothing he can do about it. 

Something was wrong. Something else. May opened her eyes and looked across the bed. "Phil?" 

"Mrrph," he mumbled. 

May switched the light on. Dust swirled at the edge of her vision. 

Except it wasn't dust. Phil held up one hand, staring as the edges crumpled and dissolved. "Well, that wasn't what I expected."

"Phil?" May tried to grab his shoulder, but her hand passed through it. "Phil?"

"It doesn't--" he disappeared in the middle of the sentence. 

Gone. Just gone, in a snap.  May snatched her phone off the bedside table and dialed headquarters. It rang only twice before someone answered.

"May? May, oh thank goodness! They're gone, all of them. We were in a meeting and--right in front of eyes. Mack and Daisy and Yoyo and Piper-"

"Simmons. Simmons, listen to me. What happened? I need you to tell me what happened." 

"They--they just dissolved. Right in front of my eyes. We were monitoring the situation in Wakanda--"

"What was happening in Wakanda?" 

"Haven't you seen the news?" Simmons didn't wait for an answer. "The Avengers were fighting some alien called Thanos. Something went wrong and... it just...everyone's gone. Just dissolved."

"Okay, calm down. Is anyone left on base? Anyone at all?"

"I ... I don't know..."

"Scan for life signs. You can do that, right? Scan the base for life signs." May waited while Simmons activated the program.

"No...no human life signs."  Simmons whispered.

"Stay there. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

 


End file.
